


The cheerleader across the hall

by Potatahhh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: American Football, Cheerleader, DNF, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Smut, dreamnotfound, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatahhh/pseuds/Potatahhh
Summary: George is a cheerleader, Clay is a linebacker. They both like skateboarding. What could go wrong?
Kudos: 26





	The cheerleader across the hall

**Author's Note:**

> comfort story :)

He sat down at a table, pulling his backpack off of his shoulder. He usually sat with the cheerleaders. When his friends were, at least. One was the same height as him, purple-highlighted hair over her shoulders, and the attitude of a pirate. The other was shorter, blond hair that cut off at her collar-bone, and as sweet as a bee.

“You should join the team, George.” One promptly stated. Other girls around were giving him weird looks, not that he cared. 

“No thanks Niki.” George replied. Everyone already knew he was gay, but he didn’t want it to be an obvious thing. “I prefer being in the bleachers.”

“If you ever re-consider George, you are in.” The other spoke, for she was the captain.

“Thanks Minx.”

His friends smiled while the others glared at him. “I can tell I am not welcome here.” He spoke, gesturing to the others, who were whispering to each other.

He got up from the table and dumped the remainder of his lunch into the trash. George pulled out his phone, checking his timeline for the rest of the afternoon.  _ No classes. Back to my dorm then. _ George made his way to the elevator and pressed the 5th floor.

Out of the elevator, he made his way to his room, glancing at his phone. Out of nowhere, two strangers came wrestling out of a dorm, crashing into him. He crashed against the wall, shattering his phone. He squeezed his eyes shut, falling to the floor. He opened his eyes, seeing a taller man pushing off another.  _ Do they not notice me? _

He tried getting up but injured his arm in the process. The two stopped fighting but the taller didn't move.

“Hey cutie.” He spoke, now laying on his lap. George glared at him, before punching him in the arm. “Ouch, that hurt.” Sarcasm rang throughout his tone. Reluctantly he got up, extending a hand for George. He reached out his arm, getting pulled up by the blond. He winced at his arm, grabbing it with his other.

“Sorry about that,” The other said. He grabbed his bag off the floor, glaring at them as he walked to his room. He took his keycard out of his backpack, scanning it on the door lock. He walked in and shut the door behind him, turning the latch back to lock.

_ Well fuck. _ He thought, tossing his bag onto the chair.  _ Now I have to get a new phone. Great. So fucking great.  _ He slumped into another chair at his desk, starting on his homework. He opened his spotify, turning on his playlist on loop.

\---Timeskip---

George sighed, thinking he has done enough work for the day. He looked at the time.  _ 5:30? Already. Damn. _ He sat up from his chair, and went to his bed, reaching for the shattered phone. He clicked the power button, thankful it still works. He laid back onto his bed, scrolling through twitter.  _ I need to something better with my fucking life _ .

Groaning, he texted his friend.

George: _ Hey Minx? _ _   
_ Minx:  _ What’s up mate? _ _   
_ George:  _ Is that offer still on the table? _ _   
_ Minx:  _ What? About the cheer team? _   
George:  _ Yes. I think I will join, if that is not a problem. _   
Minx: _ Of course it is! Be at the Gymnasium at 6 tomorrow. _   
George: _ Alright, thanks Minx. _   
Minx:  _ No problem mate. See you there. _

He smiled, getting up from his bed. George grabbed his wallet and keys and headed out for dinner. He walked down the halfway, seeing the football team sprinting down it. Abruptly, he shot himself back, standing in the hallways divit.

_ Fuck _ . He thought to himself.  _ The football players hate me. _ George waited for them to pass, before he turned and continued down the hallway, walking as quick as he could.

\--TW: F SLUR--

“Hey look guys! It’s the fag!” One of them shouted. They all laughed. George started sprinting down the hall to the stairs.

“Get him!” Another shouted.

He was terrified. He shoved his wallet and phone into his pocket and began jumping stairs, one section after another. Jumping from rail to rail, until he hit the ground floor. The team was now 3 floors behind, but gaining quickly. Not wasting a minute of his time, he pushed open the door, sprinting to the exit. Everyone stared in confusion until they saw the team coming out of the same door, and began panicking. 

Outside the exit, George looked back, seeing the team sprinting at him. He ran. He unlocked the car and dove in the back, locking it again. He saw as the others stopped and stared. Catching his breath, he crawled to the front seat and started the car. He drove out of the lot, finally relieved to get away. 

At one point or another, he found himself at a Taco Bell. George parked his car, and looked over the menu on his phone. He makes a dictation and places a mobile order.  _ Now we wait _ . He turned on the radio, changing the stations until he came along a song that interested him

_ And now, Fairbanks, Alaska, by The Front Bottoms _

George looked out the window and saw the trees colliding with the sky. Cherry Blossoms decorated the pavement, and eagles took the sky. His mind wandered to when he was younger. His father raised him to be a “real man”

_ Real men are strong and are not afraid. They have a beautiful wife and kids. They are not weak. _

The last sentence always rang through his head. In his fathers eyes, not playing sports, showing negative emotions, or even backing down from a fight, was seen as weak. It hurt him.

The song ended. George decided it was time to get out of his car and go inside. Walking in, he was greeted as most were. 

“Here to pick up for George ---” He spoke.

“Okay, George. Let’s see.” A woman spoke. “Tray 3rd from the left. Have a good day sir!”

“You too.”

George grabbed his food and sat down in the back of the restaurant. He pulled out his phone and opened twitter, scrolling through artwork of animals.

A few minutes passed when some girls from another school came in. They looked dressed for a football game.  _ Speaking of the devil. _ He thought. A team of football players walked in behind them, sweaty after a game. He watched as they approached the lady, led by a taller man. He was standing in the front with his arm around a cheerleader.

George knew exactly who he was. His ex. He cheated on him with the cheerleader, almost 2 years ago. He still wasn’t over it for he gave him his necklace. He hasn’t gotten it back.

He sat next to George, staring. George looked back at him and he nodded and continued with his friends. Feeling uncomfortable, he stood up, gathered the rest of his food, and went to his car. He turned on the radio, driving back to the university.

\---

_ Fuck. _ He thought. _ Please don’t be waiting for me. _

George got out of his car, ready to sprint for the stairs. Thankfully, none of the football players were around to attack him. Exhaling a sigh of relief, he put his headphones in and walked towards the elevator. He pressed the 5th button, stopping at the 5th floor to pick up other students.

The door opened for him to exit, and so he did. His dorm, at the end of the hall, was untouched.  _ Damn. I thought for sure they would wreck my room _ .

George threw his keys and wallet onto the desk and kicked off his shoes. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Steam started to rise as he looked at himself in the mirror. His fluffy hair brought out his chocolate-brown eyes. He wasn’t muscular, but he certainly wasn’t lanky.

George stripped down, entering the shower. He put his face up to the nozzle, letting the hot water hit his neck and flow down the rest of his body.

\---

He went to his wardrobe, grabbing boxers and sweatpants. After changing, he flopped down on his bed, relieved that the day could have gone worse. Mindlessly, he scrolled through his phone, falling asleep at some point during the night.

\---

_ *Beep* *Beep* _

George jumped, groaning at the sunlight bursting through the window. He stretched, reaching over his bed to turn off the ringing phone. He sat up, already wishing it was night again. He glanced at a clock on his desk.

_ 7:20 am _

Sighing, he sat up, walking to his wardrobe. George grabbed an oversized sweatshirt, a pair of jeans, and a pair of socks. He slid out of his sweatpants, pulling up his jeans. He slid the sweatshirt over his head and put the socks on his feet. He walked to the bathroom, staring himself down in the mirror.

His hair was a mess. It laid lazilly against his forehead, attacking his eyes. He picked up a brush on the counter, revealing his chocolate eyes. He bent down towards the sink, splashing cool water onto his face. Grabbing the nearest towel, George dried his face off, feeling much more awake than before.

After brushing his teeth and getting his shoes laced up, George opened his phone, looking at his timetable for the day.

_ AP Physics: 8 pm - 9:30 _ _   
_ _ Photography: 1 pm - 2:30 pm _

He groaned.  _ I fucking hate physics, _ He thought to himself. Grudgingly, he swiped his earbuds off his desk, connecting the wire to his phone. He threw his bag over his shoulder and went into the hallway.

George’s stomach growled, demanding for some type of food. He ignored it, waiting for the elevator to arrive on his floor. The doorway made a ding sound, indicating that it had arrived. George looked up, praying nobody was in it. Thankfully, nobody was. He stepped inside, pressing the 1st button. The doors shut and he pulled out his phone, turning on his spotify. 

_ I should really get some food, _ George thought, stepping out of the elevator. He gazed around, eyes landing on a Starbucks. He approached the area, glancing over the menu.

“Hello! What can I get started for you today sir?” A barista asked.

“Uh- Hi. Can I get the #2 sausage sandwich with a caramel frappuccino please?”

“Yes you can. Anything else for you today sir?”

“No that will be it, thanks.”

“Can I get a name for the order?”

“Uh- George.”

“Okay George, your total is $10.15”

George pulled out his wallet from his back pocket, pulling out 11 dollar bills. He handed it to the barista, trying not to panic too much.

“Okay. Your change is .85$. Your order will be out shortly. Have a good day sir!”

George nodded at her, walking to the back of the place.

\---

“Order for. George?”

He glanced up from his phone at the call of his name.  _ Damn, that was fast. _ He walked up to the counter, grabbing his sandwich and drink, and sitting down in the back.

George ate as quickly as he could, checking the time every now and then.

_ 7:55 am _

_ Fuck _ , he thought. Standing up, he threw his trash into the bin, grabbing his drink and walking to his classroom. He pulled open the door, sitting down in the middle of the group. George pulled out his computer from his bag, putting it on the table attached to the seat. He set his drink down next to the computer and he watched as his professor walked in.

“Alright class. Welcome back to class. Today we are going to b-”

\---

George was bored out of his mind. Yea, the class wasn’t incredibly hard for him, but it was still boring as fuck. He just wanted to get up and leave, not like he would do anything better.

\---

“-d that is it for the lesson. Remember to do chapters three and four for your homework.”

George groaned along with the rest of the class, relieved he could finally stand and leave. He made his way to the cafeteria, sitting down at a table near the back. Pulling out his computer once more, he decided to get started on his homework.

“Hey cutie,” A voice called from the other side of the table, making George jump. He looked over the computer, seeing the same man who slammed him into the wall yesterday.

_ Not this dick again. _ “Hey,” George replied, obviously annoyed.

“Aww, is that anyway to greet someone?” The man mocked. “I’m Clay. You?”

“George,” He huffed.

“Well  _ George _ , I am sorry for what happened yesterday. Me and my friend were a bit drunk,” Clay laughed. George looked at him, observing how his dirty-blond hair fell perfectly onto his forehead, showing off his emerald green eyes, with freckles dotted around his face. He saw eyes glancing back at him, so he snapped back to his computer.

_ Fuck _ . “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it,” George spoke. The taller chuckled.

“I’ll see you around, cutie.” Clay spoke, winking at him. George felt his cheeks flush red as the other laughed and walked to another table.

George groaned, no motivation left to finish his homework.  _ Fuck, I’ll just do it anyways _ .

\---

George looked at his phone, watching the time tick by. He was lost in nothing. His mind was blank, snapping out of it remembering he was awake. He checked the time, the digital letters flicking to 12:55 pm. He sighed, putting away his stuff, throwing his drink into the bin.

He, once again, set up his area with his computer and notebook, not eager to learn.

“Welcome back to photography. You will be getting you cameras and drives later this afternoon, we will go outside next time we meet. But for now I am going to teach you h-”

George sighed, already having gone through this lecture twice.  _ Great. Just great. _

\---

“-h. Your items are the same number as your desk. Once you grab it you are dismissed.”

George gathered all of his supplies, standing up and stretching. He put his computer in his bag and walked up to the front, grabbing his camera. It sat in a black box, packaged very tightly. A drive sat in the foam, along with some lenses and wind-blockers. He threw the box over his shoulder, walking back to his dorm.

He stood to the side of the elevator, letting people exit it before he entered. He pressed the 5th button, door closing in seconds. The elevator starts to rise, stopping at the third floor. The doors opened, showing Clay waiting in the hallway, nose pressed into his phone. Clay heard the elevator ding, and looked up.

“Hey cutie,” he said, stepping into the elevator. His hair was a bit messier than before, shirt slightly wrinkled.

George looks up, and scoffs, rolling his eyes. “Hi Clay,” he mocked. 

“I see we are on the same floor,” Clay said, gesturing over to the keypad.

“Yea yea.”

“What’s your dorm room?”

“Room 112. Why?” George tilted his head ever so slightly, confused.

“No reason.”

They both walked off the elevator, doors closing behind them. George and Clay walked side by side, both stopping at the same point.

“Your room is across the hall from mine, isn’t it?” George asked, wanting to be wrong.

“Yes it is. I’ll see you soon Georgie.”

George rolled his eyes and unlocked his room, glancing back. He saw the other doing the same, shutting the door behind him. He did the same before throwing his stuff on the bed, finally back.

“George?” A sweet voice spoke from across the room. He jumped.

“Oh, it’s just you Niki. What is it?”

“I just wanted to go to the gym early with you, since you haven’t been there before, you know?”

“Okay, just let me get changed.” 

George walked to his dresser, gathering shorts and a loose shirt, before heading to his bathroom to change. He brushed out his hair once again, before leaving the bathroom. Niki was standing by the door, gesturing to leave. George grabbed his phone before following close behind Niki, praying the football players will not be around.

**(2697)**


End file.
